Sonic: Dead or Alive
by KariKamiya
Summary: Sonic fell into darkness, Tails has a sister, and Knuckles is in love. Please R&R =)


Sonic: Dead or Alive?  
By:Kari_Kamiya  
Author's Note: This takes place after the episode of the doomsday project. This has nothing to do with any of the other episodes of SatAM.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Sonic or the comic book characters. The only thing I own is the characters I make up so don't sue me.  
  
She saw him fall, he fell into darkness. Who is she you ask? Her name is Tanya, a teenage two-tailed fox who has just begun to work with the freedom fighters. She looked down the hole in the ground. All she saw was complete darkness. "Sonic! Sonic please answer me?!"Tanya yelled  
Sally fell to her knees and cried. Knuckles was shocked, his best friend and his rival was gone for good. Tails was speechless. His only true hero and friend was gone. He walked up to Tanya. His hands were trembling. "Is he gone? Please tell me he's not gone."he said  
"Tails, I'm sorry. I don't mean to say this but..."  
"I knew it! That idiot! He knew he couldn't fight eggman alone!"  
He started sobbing and Tanya just hugged him tight. She looked at the fox for a minute. He wasn't the premature 8 year old anymore. He was 12 years old and maturing into a teenager."Who will I look up to now when I'm alone? I have no family, I had Sonic and now he's gone!"he sobbed  
Tanya wiped the tears from his eyes and looked into his sad, blue eyes. "Tails, I have something to tell you, I am your sister."  
Tails pulled away from her."What?! You're my sister? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
"Because I didn't know that you were my real brother or not. If I would've told you earlier when we first met, you would've jumped the gun and then if you weren't my brother you would've sobbed and cried and would've hated me."  
"Why didn't you come and find me when I was lost?!"  
"Because I got lost too! I tried to find you when you were 8 but I was 12 back then and I didn't know where I wanted to go and who my family was. I had amnesia."  
"Oh bullshit!"  
"Tails! Whatch ya mouth!"said Bunnie  
"Shut up Bunnie! Tanya, I don't even know why the fuck you wan't to come back after all these years! All this shit about the powers of darkness didn't happen until you came along!"  
"Dammit Tails!"said Tanya "Robotnik knew about the powers of darkness before you guys did, it wouldn't have made of difference if I came or not."  
"You know, I really started to like you but now I see that you're just a bitch who's just trying to put her problems on somebody else! I hate you and I wish I never had a sister!"  
Tails flew off. "Tails wait!"  
"See what you did by coming here?"said Knuckles  
She turned to face him. His face was angry, stern, and on the verge of crying."What are you talking about?"Tanya asked  
"When you first came here you were a pest, and you're still a pest now!"  
"I thought you loved me."  
"I did, until I found out how much of a bitch you are!"  
Hot tears fell down Tanya's eyes. She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. "I hate you Knuckles!"she yelled  
Tanya ran off in a different direction than Tails. Knuckles sat up and looked at the ground, hot tears also falling down. "I didn't mean it."his muttered "I do love you."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Tanya stopped by a nearby tree and sat down. "They're wrong. I never asked to come here, I never asked to have a brother or love Knuckles, it just happened."she sobbed  
She remembered how this whole darkness started........  
(Note: This is really the whole story! Tanya didn't know what Robotnik was really up to!)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tanya was flying out in the air, looking for the key she lost. Tanya was 16, skinny, black hair, and green eyes. 'I hope nobody finds that key, if they do, Mobius is doomed. I just hope nobody-'  
A fox came strait for her and they both fell to the ground. "Hey kid! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"she said  
"I'm not a kid, I'm Tails!"he said  
"Tails? As in Tails of the freedom fighters?"  
"Yes, I'm a member."  
"I need Sonic the hedgehog's help! He's the only one that can help me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I fear that Dr. Robotnik has something very powerful that can destroy Mobius."  
The two flew off to Knothole. She saw Sonic talking to Sally."Oh thank goodness I found you."she said"I need your help, I need you to help me find the key that I lost in Robotropolis."  
"Why?" Sonic asked  
"Because that key is the gateway towards the gateway betweeen this world and the next. It Robotnik finds it, Mobius is doomed. The next world is a demon world where all evil lives."  
"We'll help you."  
Later that night, Sonic and Tanya snuck into Dr. Robotnik's lab. "I thought he might've gotten the key."Tanya muttered"We have to get it back."  
"How?"asked Sonic"He has the key right by his table."  
"I sneak over there and grab the key while you crate a distraction."  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
"He hates you the most."  
"I'll grab the key and you do the disraction."  
"Wha'd ya want me to do?! Dress up as a gypsy and dance like Esmeralda from the Hunckback of Nortre Dame?!"  
Five minutes later.....  
"Go!"whispered Tanya  
Tanya pushed Sonic out there in front of Robotnik. Sonic wasn't himself. There he was with black boots, black fishnet stockings, black skirt, red tube-top, black gloves, white wig, and pink lipstick on."What is the meaning of this?"asked Dr. Robotnik  
"Why this is just me for dancing."said Sonic in a fake, high-pitched voice  
'Old Robotnik thinks he's a whore! This is the geek!'Tanya thought  
She snuck over to the table the key was at. She grabbed it and signaled Sonic to come on. There was a remote control in the floor and Tanya slipped on it. Doing so, Robotnik looked behind him and saw the falling girl. "So, coming back for the key? That's the fake, I have the real key in my hand."he said  
He showed the girl the key that he had in his palm. Tanya focused her eyes on Sonic and her eyes told him to run. Using his super-speed he grabed the girl and ran back to Knothole. "That sucked."said Tanya, after helping Sonic out of the costume  
"This is odd, how did he know that you were coming?"asked Sally  
"Don't even ask me, I'm not a computer genius. But I think he might've gotten smarter because that key does make you somewhat smarter."  
"That's a change."muttered Sonic  
Two days later.....  
Knuckles flew down from Angel Island. He saw Sonic next to a vixen. As the vixen ran off, he walked up to Sonic."Hey Knux. whassup?"asked Sonic  
"Something's wrong with the master emerald. I think it has something to do with the unusual things that's been happening in Robotropolis."  
"It's been two weeks, this girl named Tanya claims that this key is the portal between two worlds."  
"Huh? This sorta sounds like that legend."  
"What legend?"  
"It shall come to pass that a child with enough strength and power shall overcome the great evil and all will be restored. But fear that without the key, harmony will not be restored. The key of darkness shall seal all evil away when it has been put in the right hands of it's rightful owner. Beware of the darkness, it shall try to steal the key. If the key is held by the darkness all will be lost."  
"Knux., no offense.....BUT THAT WAS THE DUMBEST PROPHECY THAT I'VE EVER HEARD!!!"  
"It's true."  
"Hey Sonic!"said Tanya  
She ran up to him and held the notebook in her hand."I've got great news!"  
"Who's the babe?"asked Knuckles  
"Oh man! It's Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island! I've always wanted to meet you!"  
"Like you were saying about the great news?"asked Sonic, annoyed  
"Oh yeah here's the thing, only I can open the portal, so really he can't do anything with the key without me."  
"That's great news?"  
"Yeah, I mean Robotnik doesn't know where Knothole is so he can't really pinpoint where I am."  
In Robotropolis.......  
"Blast! If I had captured that brat maybe I would be ruler of this world by now!" yelled Robotnik  
"S-sir, if I may say."said Snively  
"What is it?!"  
"I've found the location to Knothole. Whoever you're looking for might be there."  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!  
"I don't know sir."  
"Of course you don't, you're an ididot."  
"Then why is Sonic beating you all the time?"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"N-n-nothing sir."  
"Better be.....now, we need to find a way to trap that vixen. Snively, do you still have that robot that we used to 'clone' Princess Sally?"  
"Yes sir, in the junk pile."  
"Hmm....well, find the robot and fix her and find a identity to capture. How about another vixen or even a young hedgehog girl? Maybe we'll even capture Sonic as well as the vixen."  
He walks of gloating about his master plan and leaves Snively to his work.  
Back in Knothole.......  
Tanya was training to become a freedom fighter. She sat at a desk, waiting in case of any emergency transmissions. "Some job...."she muttered.  
She took out her research notes and her legacy book. Suddenly, a fuzzy transmision comes in. "Hello? *static* is anybody there?"  
Tanya dropped her books and papers and looked up the moniter."Yes, is there something wrong?"she asked  
"I-I need help *static* I'm in Robotropolis!"  
The pictures fade out. Tanya rushes out to Sonic, he resting in a hammock next to a lake."Sonic! Somebody's in trouble in Robotropolis!" she yells  
"What?!"  
"I recieved this distress call from Robotrioplis. This hedgehog girl needs help."  
"Amy...."  
"Who?"  
"Nevermind.....let's go!"  
Sonic sped off. Tanya flew off in the air. When they arrived in Robotropolis, she saw the hedgehog girl standing and being held by the SWAtBots."Let me go you stupid robot!"she yelled  
"Amy!"said Sonic  
"So nice of you to join me, hedgehog."said a voice  
Dr. Robotnik walked up to the young, pink hedgehog. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed the girl in the stomach. "Amy!!! NOOOOO!"yelled Soinc  
Robotnik stepped from the girl and walked into the pitch black darkness. Tanya and Sonic ran to the fallen hedgehog. He held Amy up to his legs."Amy, please, hang in there."he whispered  
"Oh god....."  
"Sonic....I.....I....I hate you!"  
"What?"asked Sonic  
"You're not an Mobian? Who are you?!"yelled Tanya  
'Amy' pushed Sonic off of her and pulled the dagger out of her stomach, circuits fly everywhere."Help! Sonic!"  
He looked and saw Tanya, being restrained by a couple of SWAtBots."You were so easily tricked hedgehog."said Robotnik  
In a flash of light Tanya, the SWAtBots, and Robotnik dissapeared.   
Later in Knothole........  
"And you just left her there?!"yelled Knuckles  
Sonic had gotten back to Knothole and just explained the whole story."Knux., there was nothing I could do."Sonic said  
Sonic knew that Knuckles cared a lot for Tanya for the past two weeks. He knew just how protective he was of her. Sally's hand rested on his shoulder. "Don't worry Knuckles, Tanya wil be fine. She's smarter than she looks. She'll find a way out."  
Back in Robotropolis.......  
Tanya was in a laser cage in the control room of Robotropolis. Robotnik was circling the cage. "So fox girl, you know how to work this key?"  
He held up a golden key. "Yeah, so what?"asked Tanya  
"You know exactly what I want."  
"I'm not telling you the spell."  
"You'd better tell me or Knothole will be history!"  
"You're a liar."  
"Oh am I?"  
He snapped his fingers and a monitor showed the location of Knothole."Knuckles..."she muttered  
"So what will it be fox? The spell or Knothole."  
"Alright I'll tell you.....  
Father of Chronos, guardian of time  
Lend me the power to open the demon world."  
"That's it?"  
He looked at the key."Why isn't it working?"he asked  
"You know the angles, you figure it out."  
She grabbed her compact mirror and bounced the laser off the metal and onto the control room panel. Sparks flew everywhere. The cage stopped working."SWAtBots! Get her!"yelled Robotnik  
Tanya ran as fast as she could. Seeing an opening in the ceiling, she used her tails and flew out.   
In Knothole......  
Knuckles sat at the lake of rings. He was thinking about her, how cute she was, how nice she was to him, how alike they are, and how skinny and slender she was. He saw something flying in the sky. He saw a young vixen."Tanya! Is that you?!"he yelled  
The vixen flew to the ground. Knuckles held her in his arms."Whoa! This is sure a great surprise!"she said  
"I missed you kiddo!"  
"Oh? Is the great Knuckles worried about a kid?"  
"You're not a kid."  
"Then why do you call me kiddo?"  
"Because I'm older."  
"Hmm....so what am I?"  
"A young vixen."  
"Good call."  
The two were about to kiss until Tails showed up. "Tanya! You're back!"he yelled "Why are you hugging Knuckles?"  
Tanya examined the two of them, blushed, and pulled away from him."N-no reason."she said, laughing nervously  
The three walked back to Knothole. Sonic was standing, impatienly tapping his foot. He noticed the vixen. "Tanya?! How did you excape?"he asked  
"Light energy."she replied  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain it to you later. I've got some bad news."  
"What is it?"  
"Robotnik knows the spell."  
"What?!"  
"But there is a good side to all this."  
"Which is?!"  
"Well, even if he does open the portal, he'll just die."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Robotnik's energy won't be strong enough to open the portal and, even if he does survive, he'll be weak and vunerable so the demons will eat him."  
"Wait, if Robotnik get's eaten, won't the key be eaten too?"  
"No, the key in indistructable. Even it is eaten, It'll just come back."  
"How?"  
"Pure magic."  
"So we just sit back and wait for Robotnik to open the portal."  
"Well, there is one little problem."  
"What is that?"  
"If he is truly evil in his heart, he will be the controller of that dimension. So what we need to do is, stop Robotnik from opening that portal."  
"Just how much reading do you do anyway?"  
"A lot. If I'm ever to suceed as a treasure hunter, I have to study on anchient history."  
"Well, I guess you know about the Chaos Emeralds."  
"Wait a minute! That's it!"  
Tanya ran of to the hut she shared with Sonic. She looked around. "Oh! Why does Sonic have to be such a junky?!"she yelled  
She looked around the floor, pushing some of Sonic's sneakers and socks out the way. She found some papers and ran out the door. She laid them on the ground. Knuckles, Sonic, and Sally were looking over her shoulder. "Hmm...yes, this should be it..."she muttered to herself  
She grabbed a stick and started writing into the dirt. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently. The three of them looked down closer. "I've got it!" she yelled, waiving her hands in the air  
Unknowingly, she wacked Sonic and Knuckles in their faces. She broke Sonic's nose. "Oops...forgot you guys were there." Tanya said  
"What were you calculating?"asked Sally  
"I've found out how to disable the key from using it's full potential."  
"How?"  
"Well, according to my calculations, SONIC! WATCH YOUR STEP! YOU ALMOST RUINED MY CALCULATIONS!"  
He looked down and took a step back. "Now like I was saying,"said Tanya"The power of the Chaos Emerald has enough power to stop the whole changing process."  
"Good calculating. Now there's one problem."  
"Which is?"  
"How are we going to find a Chaos Emerald?"  
"When I was being chased by the SWAtBots, I saw a Chaos Emerald inside Robotnik's base. So, we should go to his base and wait there for him to use the key."  
"Sounds like some kind of plan. Tanya, you're really smart."said Knuckles  
"Runs in the family. My mom, Patricia Prower, was a scientific genius, I think she worked for King Acorn."  
"Hmm...that last name sound familiar...."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Robotnik walked up to the highest platform in Robotropolis."Now! I shall finally rule the world! Hahaha!!!"he yelled  
"Robotnik!"yelled Sonic  
"Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Not this time! This time you and those blasted freedom fighters have met their match! Hahahaha!"  
"Knuckles! Take Sally and Tails and get to the control room of Robotropolis! I can take care of Robotnik!" said Tanya  
Knuckles carried Sally and flew off in another direction. Robotnik held the key high in the air and dark magic flowed out of it. Tanya was floated up in the air and Robotnik was turned into a demon. Tanya felt as her body was being ripped apart. "Ahhhh!" she yelled  
Sonic jumped real high up into the air and smacked Robotnik in the face. He fell over with a thud and Tanya fell to the ground.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Knuckles was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Sally to hurry up with the central control. "C-c-can you put me down?" asked Snively  
Snively was held up by his collar by Knuckles against a wall. "Shut up." he said  
"Knuckles this is impossible! Oh no!" said Sally  
"What?"   
"This place is going to blow up!"  
The two ran away and Knuckles grabbed Snively and flew off.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Tanya was unconcious and bleeding. "Tanya! Are you ok?" asked Knuckles, worriedly  
Bunnie Rabbot and Antione ran into the scene, they were waiting for word from Sonic."Whad'ya doin' up there Sugha Hog?" asked Bunnie  
"Tryin' to get rid of Robotnik!" he said sarcastically  
Robotnik floated up in the air and the two of them fell down into a hole Robotnik blasted.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Why did Sonic have to die so soon?" Tanya sobbed "You idiot!"  
Knuckles knelt down beside her and hugged her close. "It's ok." said Knuckles "I miss him too."  
Tanya then stood up and grabbed Knuckles by the hand an ran to the hole. "Sonic! He's still alive!" she said  
Sonic climbed up the hole, bleeding with cuts and bruses. "Sonic!" said Sally  
She ran to him. Robotnik floated up in the air. "Hahahaha! Sonic couldn't save this world and neither can you freedom fighters!" he said "Now Sonic! Despair and die!"  
He had a black ball of dark energy and threw it to Sally. Tanya stood right in the way of the blast and fell over. "You litte brat! Next time, dont get into my way!" said Robotnik  
"Tanya!" Knuckles yelled  
He ran and held her up in his lap. "Knuckles, take care of Tails for me." she said  
"What?"  
Tanya stood up. She knew that the portal to the other world would close if the guardian's blood was spilled. She jumped into the hole and there was a giant explosion. Robotnik was turned to dust. "Tanya! No!" Knuckles yelled  
Tanya was laying on the ground, dead. "She took her life for me." said Sonic  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, nobody was happy. Tanya was dead and gone for good. Knuckles was the most unhappiest of all. He sat next the lake of rings. Footsteps and looked behind. There, stood the most beautiful vixen he had ever seen. "Tanya?" he asked  
She nodded happily. "B-but, I thought you died in the explosion."  
"I did. But, when somone sacrafices for someone who is supposed to die, the death moves in reverse and brings the innocent back to life."  
"Oh Tanya! I thought I lost you for good."  
Held her in his arms. "Tanya!" said a voice  
It was Tails, he was crying. He ran and hugged his big sister. "You know, I'm glad you're my big sister." he said  
"Aww..thank you Miles." said Tanya  
"Tanya, I hate that name."  
"Well, you were given the name, no matter how dumb it is."  
"Tanya." said Knuckles, laying a hand on her shoulder  
"Knuckles, I love you."  
The two kissed while Tails had a disgusted look on his face.  
THE END 


End file.
